Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel
by Iamcrazycakes
Summary: Chris takes all of the original contestants and sixteen new ones on a trip around the world to partake in challenges a second time. Apps Closed. Even if you know your character got accepted, please read the update.
1. App

**Her Grace The Duchess on a different account so I can post this story. this story got deleted, I don't know why, it just did. So, I'm re-posting this. I changed up the app a little, so it looks like the app for my friend Christina's, or as you know her, the beau, app for her story, Total Drama Awesomeness. She stole mine, now I'm stealing hers. Take that bitch. I can say that because she knows I love her! **

**Also, I'm changing it from twenty-four, to sixteen, so it won't take as long and we can get to the story as soon as possible.**

**Rules:**

**Please submit by review**

**No characters being related to other characters**

**...**

Name (first name, middle name (if applicable), last name):

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age (15-18):

Stereotype:

Ethnicity:

Body Type:

Skin Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Hair Length:

Eye Shape:

Eye Color:

Everyday Wear:

Formal Wear:

Party Wear:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Accessories:

Personality:

Bio:

Do they smoke:

If yes, do they pressure others to smoke:

If not, what are their reactions to people asking them to smoke:

What is their opinion on smoking?:

Do they drink?:

If yes, do they pressure others to drink?:

If yes, what do they do they drink?:

If not, what are their reactions to people asking them to drink?:

What is their opinion on drinking?:

Do they do drugs?:

If yes, do they pressure others to?:

If yes what do they do?:

If not, what are their reactions to people asking them to do drugs?:

What is their opinion on drugs?: They make you feel good, so why not?

Family (Give descriptions about their relationships):

Pets:

Dislikes:

Likes:

Fear:

What kind of people would be your friends:

What kind of people would be your enimies:

Relationship:

With what kind of person:

Sexuality:

Strength:

Weaknesses:

Talents:

Would they flirt:

How would they flirt:

If Not, How Would They Bond?:

Song That Best Describes Your Character:

Why Does It Best Describe Your Character?:

Why Do You Want To Be On Total Drama?:

Physical Traits:

Medical Conditions:

Basic Strategy?:

Speech Patterns:

How Would They React To Being Voted Off First?:

Voted Off Before The Merge?:

Voted Off After The Merge?:

Voted Off Before The Finale?:

Second Place?:

Winning?:

Best Memory From Childhood:

Most Embarassing Moment A School:

Describe Your First Job:

Ten Years From Now, What Are You Doing?:

My Dream Date Would Be With Who, Doing What?:

It's Your Last Day On Earth, What Would You Do?:

Challenge Idea (PLEASE! I need some!):

Favorite Quote:

Favorite Historical Person?:

Role Model:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Book Genres:

Favorite Books:

Favorite Movies:

Favorite TV Shows:

Favorite Songs:

Favorite Musicians:

Celebrity Crushes:

Audition:


	2. Cast List So Far

**Girls:**

1. Yue Emi Crow-I'mNotEvenSorry

2. Gabriella Fiona Daniels-Kutey8

3. Kathleen Amber Carter-TDSuperFan

4. Angel Hale-EvilAngel666

5. Princess Aurora-EvilAngel666

6. Alice Heart-EvilAngel666

7. Lady Annalisette Fae McGovern-me

8.

**Boys:**

1. Graden Feurst-DuckeryLuck

2. Aaron Winston Card- Loric11

3. Marcus James Brinwell-Slendie258

4. Phillip Kingston-EvilAngel666

5.

6.

7.

8.


	3. Cast List So Far 2

Girls:

1. Yue Emi Crow-I'mNotEvenSorry

2. Gabriella Fiona Daniels-Kutey8

3. Kathleen Amber Carter-TDSuperFan

4. Angel Hale-EvilAngel666

5. Princess Aurora-EvilAngel666

6. Alice Heart-EvilAngel666

7. Lady Annalisette Fae McGovern-me

8. Holland Emma Hartman-HomestruckBoy

Boys:

1. Graden Feurst-DuckeryLuck

2. Aaron Winston Card- Loric11

3. Marcus James Brinwell-Slendie258

4. Phillip Kingston-EvilAngel666

5. Andrew Luke Petrius-CBeast

6.

7.

8.-


	4. Cast List So Far 3

Girls:

1. Yue Emi Crow-I'mNotEvenSorry

2. Gabriella Fiona Daniels-Kutey8

3. Kathleen Amber Carter-TDSuperFan

4. Angel Hale-EvilAngel666

5. Princess Aurora-EvilAngel666

6. Alice Heart-EvilAngel666

7. Lady Annalisette Fae McGovern-me

8. Holland Emma Hartman-HomestruckBoy

Boys:

1. Graden Feurst-DuckeryLuck

2. Aaron Winston Card- Loric11

3. Marcus James Brinwell-Slendie258

4. Phillip Kingston-EvilAngel666

5. Andrew Luke Petrius-CBeast

6. Alex Sanders-MRJwAVA

7.

8.-


	5. Annalisette

Name (first name, middle name (if applicable), last name): Annalisette Fae McGovern (Her parents are the Earl and Countess of Lennox, so that makes her Lady Annalisette Faw McGovern)

Nickname(s): People sometimes call her Charming Minxtress or just Minxtress

Gender: Female

Age (15-18): 17

Ethnicity: British

Body Type: Petite

Skin Color: Porcelain white

Hair Color: Ash blonde

Hair Style: Curly

Hair Length: Bob

Eye Shape: Round

Eye Color: Bright violet

Everyday Wear: Long sleeve ivory lace blouse under a sleeveless lavender satin dress. The dress has a hot pink sash with flowers.

Formal Wear: Dark blue sequine dress with matching high heels

Party Wear: Light blue dress with ruffly skirt and a light pink sash with flowers

Swimwear: White ruffle two piece

Sleepwear: She sleeps nude, but she doesn't consider herself naked because she wears Chanel No. 5

Accessories: She also wears matching flats, a large diamond necklace with matching shoulder duster earrings, and a wide brimmed hat with lavender flowers and two large feathers.

Personality: She is the epitome of femeninity. She is beautiful, graceful, and glamourous. She has an ageless face, one that will still be beautiful even when she's 90. The kind of face that will never need a facelift. She comes off as a b*tch, impatient, snarky and self-centered, and she is. But she is also understanding and, though she might not appear it, smart. She is incredibly good looking and often uses that to her advantage. She is a modern day Marie Antoinette. She loves to party, but is still very elegant and graceful. She is a proper lady. She does not laugh loudly, she dresses modestly, and does not high-five or anything like that. When meeting someone knew, she holds out her hand for a shake if it's a girl or holds out her hand for a kiss if it's a boy. She a huge flirt and loves boys. She doesn't often display her emotions, though she constantly has a smug smirk on her face. Ingrid has a few mottoes. One of them is, "I won't censor myself to comfort your ignorance." She does not hold anything back. If she doesn't like a person, she won't pretend to (unless she uses her body to get something done) like a person. Though she is a proper lady, she can use vulgar language. Another motto of hers is "A girl should be two things: classy and fabulous." She is a very classy girl. She does anything and everything she does with a lot of class and elegance. She can easily tell people are lying to her. She knows that she is good looking but does not like being called "hot" or "sexy." When she makes a friend, hard as it is, she's true to them. She is very witty and sarcastic. She doesn't always follow the rules and knows how to get out of thing when she gets in trouble. Everybody thinks she a dumb blonde when they look at her. But she's really actually very smart. She has a talent: she can tell when people are lying. She just automatically knows and she is not afraid to point it out. She is very stubborn and likes things to be done her way. She will not back down without a fight and not until she has won that fight. She is very blunt about things. She doesn't sugar coat it. If a situation is bad, she'll tell you it's bad. She won't hold anything back. She believes in the right to free speech and often expresses it. She will stand her ground and will never change her opinions. Though she is tough, she is mostly tough using her words. She will refuse a physical fight if it comes down to it. She will stand up for what's right. She is a femenist. She hates discrimination against women, or anybody for that matter. She just hates that for the longest time, women who have had so much potential have been confined to being good wives and mothers. Another reason she is a femenist is because she loves to rebel against Mummy. Her mother is old fashioned and she believes in keeping traditions alive. But Ingrid believes in progress. Some of her idols include Georgiana Cavendish, Duchess of Devonshire, Queen Elizabeth I, and Emeline Pankhurst. If someone is being picked on, she will stand up for them by cutting down the person who is being mean. The quote "Her heart was a garden with wall built very high." She keeps her emotions bottled up to keep from getting hurt. Her Auntie Ella, who she is very close to, was in love was in love with a man and he loved her, but he left her when she found out she was pregnant. Annalisette is very scared to be hurt like Auntie Ella was so she keeps her emotions bottled up. Granted she does act like she does have emotions when she's using people to get ahead in life. She absolutely adores gossip and if she can't find any, she'll get bored. And when she's bored, she'll start rumors and she enjoys sitting back and watching the drama unfold. She loves flirting. She especially loves using her flirting to string boys along, and when she tires of them she'll put them aside. It's like the quote from My Week With Marilyn, "She picked me up, she put me down. That's what she does. She will break yours." She absolutely loves breaking hearts. She has a string of boyfriends and she intends to add more people to that string, but she doesn't take any of then seriously. All of her "boyfriends" know about each other, but they are usually so taken by her wit, charm, and beauty, that they don't really seem to care about that. She and has natural charm and wit. She's able to think of comebacks on the spot. But she does have a sweet side. She will comfort people when they are in need of it and she knows that person is good. She was always the rebellious one in her family. She goes to parties and makes out with boys she barely knows. Even in today's modern society, her mother is very old fashioned and Ingrid is a modern woman, and takes great pleasure in disobeying her mother. She is a lot like Lady Rose McClare from Downton Abbey. She enjoys going out to parties and she doesn't have trouble dating a boy even if he's already in a relationship. When she was a child, she was a lot like Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia: wild, carefree, and a prankster. But now that she's older, she's calm, reserved, and a sophisticated lady of English society. She's used to being on top and getting her way. When that's threatened, she will do to stay on top. But she is by no means a bad person, she's just used to getting what she wants. She's actually a really good person. She volunteers at charities and gives money to those less fortunate. She's a cold person and although she can be a nice person, she believes she doesn't have a heart. She's a semi-daredevil. She'll try any type of drugs and alcohol, and she'll tend to do it over and over again. She loves playing with boys, but doesn't let herself get in too deep. She listens to what people say, but never really believes it. When she feels a relationship is beginning to get too serious, she leaves. She's her own person and she knows it. She would never follow someone else. She would never change herself for another person. She is the leader of the pack and she knows it. She is incredibly careful when she plays around with people. She knows when she's in too deep. When she is beginning to get in too deep, she will do whatever she can to get out out of the situation. She knows she's kind of a bad girl. She knows the advantages of it. She knows that it gets her places. She always makes sure she looks her best all the time, because you never know who you're going to meet because, as Mae West said, "Look your best-who said love was blind?" She actually really enjoys reading and spends quite a lot of time in her family's library, sitting in silence. She tries to speak up for those who don't have a voice. Though she believes women are the superior beings, she believes that both men and women should run the world. She doesn't get mad at people when they change because she knows it's for the best that she let them go. She always appriciates what she has because she knows that at any moment, things could go wrong. She's believed many lies before she learned to tell if people were lying, so know she only trusts herself, even when she knows people are telling the truth. When things start to fall apart for her, she doesn't get angry, because, like Marilyn Monroe said, "Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." While she knows she is, charming, witty, and beautiful, she is aware that she is not perfect. She knows that sometimes, she will mess up, though she knows sh has the grace and poise to recover from it and she knows that she will not fail all the time and that at one point, she will get it right. She also believes in the impossible. She usually goes with the craziest ideas, beause throughout history, the craziest ideas, have probably been the best. She never gives up because she knows that if you give up, you're never going to get what you want. She keeps her head held high and when no ones around, she smiles because she knows how beautiful life is. When she is unhappy and in the presence of people, she always goes off on her own, because she feels it is better to be unhappy alone. She lets people believe what they want to believe. If they don't bother to find out who she really is, then that's their fault. She tries to be happy even when she's sad because she knows how important that is. She loves sleeping because she can dream, and she is a constant daydreamer. She wants to be succesful, but at the same time doesn't because she knows that success makes people hate you and, as Nancy Astor said, you get to be bored by those who used to snub you. Though she says she wants to make money, and she does, she also just wants to be wonderful. She would never want to be someone because she doens't want to wast the person she is. She is incredibly good humored and truly does love to laugh. She also loves to make jokes (as long as she doesn't look like one). She loves being a woman and she loves everything that comes with it. It may not seem like it, though all she really wants is to feel and be loved for herself, not her looks or her wit or her charm, but for herself. She loves her friends and will do anthing for them and stick with them, but if they treat her like she is nothing, she will leave them without any regrets and they will not get a second chance. She doesn't live to please anyone other than herself. She believes that everyone is beautiful and tries to make others who don't believe they are, see their true beauty. She sometimes see her beauty as a curse because other people look at her like she is a thing and she hates to be a thing. Someday, she feels that she will have to get famous and give herself to the public because she has never belonged to someone or something else. Though she knows that she is going to be beaten, and though she doesn't get mad at those who have beaten, she does feel ashamed. When she's feeling down, she tells herself, "Pour yourself a drink, put on some lipstick, and pull yourself together." Once she tells herself this and follows the directions, she usually feels better. She's really a smart girl and knows that she has no limits. She only stops when she's done. If she wakes up in the middle of a dream, she will fall back asleep just to finish it. She's the kind of girl who would never lie, not even to children about there being a Santa Clause. She never wants to have any regrets about her not doing anything. Like Countess Vronskya from Anna Karenia, "My sons are ashamed of me, but I'd rather end up wishing I hadn't than wishing I had, wouldn't you?" She knows nothing lasts forever, so she does what she wants. She doesn't want to get too old that she doesn't want to do anything. She doesn't really like it when she leaves people because she knows they will only care about her when she's gone, but still, when it has to be done, it has to be done. Men usually pay so much attention, when they don't, she usually feels like she has failed as a woman. Whenever something needs to be done, she just does it. She forces herself to do it even if she's tired. She never lets anything sink her. She does whatever it takes, she will keep herself floating. She only takes friends that will tell her the truth, not what she wants to hear. She doesn't like being lied to and always wants to hear the truth. Though she doesn't give people second chances, she will forgive them because she knows people are human and humans make mistakes. She also forgives her enimies because she knows how much it annoys them. She knows that she might not do everything she hopes to do, but she still has the hope to believe she will and she believes hope is everything. All she wants is to live unlike most people who just exist. She wants to feel alive. While she is a realist and lives in the real world, she loves fairy tales and constantly reading them.

Bio: Annalisette has a great home life. She has the best brothers anyone could ask for and also the best father anyone could ask for. Though her mother and sisters are a pain in her (bleep), she still considers her life to be great. She is constantly going to parties with her friends and using her looks to manipulate boys. She lives a life of luxury and loves rubbing it in that most people are not as rich as her. She is very close to Daddy. Mummy hates Annalisette because she sees Annalisette as a spoiled brat due to Daddy. Daddy lets Annalisette do anything she wants while simultaneously is extremely overprotective. Annalisette loves her father too much to get irritated at his over protectiveness. Her brothers are also very protective of her, but again, she loves them too much to be annoyed by it. She is very close to all of her of her brothers and all of her sisters hate her. She has a string of boyfriends but she doesn't take any of them seriously.

Do they smoke: Yes

If yes, do they pressure others to smoke: Yes out of a stick that they used in the 20s.

If not, what are their reactions to people asking them to smoke:

What is their opinion on smoking?: You're going to die anyway

Do they drink?: Yes

If yes, do they pressure others to drink?: Yes

If yes, what do they do they drink?: Wine and Champagne

If not, what are their reactions to people asking them to drink?:

What is their opinion on drinking?: It's fun

Do they do drugs?: Yes

If yes, do they pressure others to?: Yes

If yes what do they do?: Lunesta and Zoloft. She takes them for insomnia and depression. She takes more than perscribed and washes it down with champagne.

If not, what are their reactions to people asking them to do drugs?:

What is their opinion on drugs?: They make you feel good, so why not?

Family (Give descriptions about their relationships): Robert (Daddy)- She adores her father and they are very close. Astrid (Mummy)- They hate each other. Mary "Mamie", Johanna "Hanna", Amelia "Mally", Lucy "Lulu", and Emma "Emmy" (sisters)- They hate Imogene for being her father's favorite. Elizabeth "Bitzi" and Catherine "Kitty" (sisters)-They are Imogene's best friends. They are constantly spending time together Matthew "Matt", Charles "Charlie", Alexander "Zander", Laurence "Larry" (brothers)-they are extremely protective of Ethie.

Pets: Sam (spaniel), Monty (cat), Axel (cat), Moyra (pug)

Dislikes: Her mother, her sisters (except Bitzi and Kitty)

Likes: Parties, smoking, drinking, Harry Potter, Daddy, her brothers, being the center of attention.

Fear: Heights, Gary Busey

What kind of people would be your friends: Anyone who can keep up with her

What kind of people would be your enimies: People who will try to talk her down

Relationship: She would manipulate others with her charm, but she would like a relationship.

With what kind of person: Someone who will see more than her good looks. Someone who sees the good side of her sexuality

Sexuality: Bisexual

Strength: Being seductive and manipulative

Weaknesses: Boys, being athletic

Talents: using her looks to get what she wants, getting what she wants playing piano, violin, flute, and harp singing opera, Speaking, German, French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, and Polish

Would they flirt: Yes

How would they flirt: Seduce him with her looks and charm

If Not, How Would They Bond?:

Song That Best Describes Your Character: I Want Candy- Bow Wow Wow

Why Does It Best Describe Your Character?: She is very sugary and it reminds her of the shopping scene in Marie Antoinette

Why Do You Want To Be On Total Drama?: To showcase her talents and to get more money

Physical Traits: Ruby red lips, rosy cheeks, long eyelashes, and a beauty mark on her left cheek

Medical Conditions: Insomnia, depression. She takes Zoloft (sertraline) for her depression and Lunesta (Eszopiclone) for her insomnia

Basic Strategy?: Be seductive

Speech Patterns: She talks in a British accent mixed with a 1950's film actress. She tells people, "Don't be a goose," when they're being stupid. Her catchphrases are Scarlett O'Hara's: "Fiddle-dee-dee," "Great balls of fire!" and "I'll think about it tomorrow."

How Would They React To Being Voted Off First?: Laugh and say, "Well I'm richer than you all will ever be."

Voted Off Before The Merge?: Laugh and say, "Well, I'm richer than you all will ever be."

Voted Off After The Merge?: Laugh and say, "Well, I'm richer than you all will ever be."

Voted Off Before The Finale?: Laugh and say, "Well, I'm richer than you all will ever be.

Second Place?: Laugh and say, "Well, I'm richer than you all will ever be."

Winning?: Smile smugly and gloat

Best Memory From Childhood: Tenth birthday, there were so many sweets.

Most Embarassing Moment A School: Hasn't had one

Describe Your First Job: Hasn't had one

Ten Years From Now, What Are You Doing?: Twice divorced, probably. Caring for children. She doen't like children very much, though, so she'd be a terrible mother.

My Dream Date Would Be With Who, Doing What?:

Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Cumberbatch solving mysteries

It's Your Last Day On Earth, What Would You Do?: shop, probably

Challenge Idea (PLEASE! I need some!):

Favorite Quote: Any Maggie Smith quote from Downton Abbey

"Grief is the price we pay for love." Queen Elizabeth II

"Sex is an emotion in motion." Mae West

"We are not asking for superiority for we have always had that; all we ask is equality." Nancy Astor

Favorite Historical Person?: Marilyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn, Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire, Queen Elizabeth I, Emiline Pankhurst, Nancy Astor

Role Model: Marilyn Monroe and Nancy Astor

Favorite Food: Macaroons and pastries

Favorite Color: Lavender

Favorite Book Genres: classics

Favorite Books: Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyer, Emma, Harry Potter

Favorite Movies: Atonement, The Great Gatsby, My Week With Marilyn

Favorite TV Shows: Downton Abbey, The Tudors, Horrible Histories (Yeah, it's for kids, but it's friggin' hilarious), Sherlock

Favorite Songs: Anything off The Great Gatsby or My Week With Marilyn soundtrack, any 1920s-40s jazz

Favorite Musicians: Frank Sinatra, Bing Crosby, Claude Debussy, George Gershwin

Celebrity Crushes: Benedict Cumberbatch, Prince Harry (mostly for his title), Tom Hiddleston

Audition:

Annalisette is sitting on a Victorian style couch. Her sister, Hannah, is sitting next to her on her phone.

"Hello, I am Lady Annalisette Monroe and I know I would love to be on your show," Annalisette said seductively.

"Lady Annalisette, is this going to take long? My mum said I need to be home by five," said the man behind the camera.

Annaisette feighned sadness.

"Oh, David, go if you must," said Annalisette sounding hurt. "All I need is to film a short audition, but I'm sure I can get it done myself."

"I guess I could stay for a little bit longer," said David.

Annalisette smirked.

"Like I said, I would love to be on your show," Annalisette repeated. "I would love the money. Do you know how much I can buy with that money?"

"Why don't you keep taking Dad's money like always?" Hannah asked.

"Because Daddy's so good to me," Annalisette explained. "I don't like to take money from him."

"Yet, that doesn't stop you from doing it," Hannah muttered.

Annalisette rolled her eyes.

"I am a master at getting what I want-" Annalisette started.

Annalisette's mother, Astrid, enters the room.

"Are you auditioning for that reality show?" Astrid asked. "I thougt I told you you couldn't."

"Daddy said I could," Annalisette whined.

"I don't care what your father said, I said no!"

"DADDY! MUMMY'S BOTHERTING ME!" Annalisette called.

A moment passes before Annalisette's father, Robert entered the room.

"Astrid, just leave Annalisette alone," said Robert.

"I told her not to audition and she is disobeying me," said Astrid.

"Oh, Mummy, it's not the first time and it won't be the last," Annalisette laughed.

"You be quiet!" Astrid snapped.

"Keep auditioning," said Robert. He turned to Astrid. "And don't you snap at my Annalisette!"

Astrid and Robert start having an argument while Annalisette turns to the camera.

"See?" said Annalisette smirking. "I'm a master at drama."

Hannah rolled her eyes and th camera shut off.


	6. Final Cast List

**Since nobody else is applying, I decided to just stop here. Sorry to those who didn't get in.**

Girls:

1. Yue Emi Crow-I'mNotEvenSorry

2. Gabriella Fiona Daniels-Kutey8

3. Kathleen Amber Carter-TDSuperFan

4. Angel Hale-EvilAngel666

5. Princess Aurora-EvilAngel666

6. Alice Heart-EvilAngel666

7. Lady Annalisette Fae McGovern-me

8. Holland Emma Hartman-HomestruckBoy

Boys:

1. Graden Feurst-DuckeryLuck

2. Aaron Winston Card- Loric11

3. Marcus James Brinwell-Slendie258

4. Phillip Kingston-EvilAngel666

5. Andrew Luke Petrius-CBeast

6. Alex Sanders-MRJwAVA

7. Hardington Mayes-Linkonpark100

...

**I know the beau did this, but she stole the idea from me. Read through the reviews and tell me what kind of relationships you want with these characters.**

**Yue Emi Crow-**

**Gabriella Fiona Daniels-**

**Kathleen Amber Carter-**

**Angel Hale-**

**Princess Aurora-**

**Alice Heart-**

**Lady Annalisette Fae McGovern-**

**Holland Emma Hartman-**

**Graden Feurst-**

**Aaron Winston Card- **

**Marcus James Brinwell-**

**Hardington Mayes-**

**Phillip Kingston-**

**Andrew Luke Petrius-**

**Alex Sanders-**

**Alejandro-**

**Anne Maria-**

**B-**

**Beth-**

**Brick-**

**Bridgette-**

**Cameron-**

**Cody-**

**Courtney-**

**Dakota-**

**Dawn-**

**DJ-**

**Duncan-**

**Eva-**

**Ezekiel-**

**Geoff-**

**Gwen-**

**Harold-**

**Heather-**

**Izzy-**

**Jo-**

**Justin-**

**Katie-**

**Leshawna-**

**Lightning-**

**Lindsay-**

**Mike-**

**Noah-**

**Owen-**

**Sadie-**

**Sam-**

**Scott-**

**Sierra-**

**Staci-**

**Trent-**

**Tyler-**

**Zoey-**

**PM them to me.**


	7. Authors Note

I'm sorry, but due to personal reasons this story is going on hiatus. Last night, I found out my Daddy has cancer and I promised God that if he gets better, I would write stories for the rest of the summer. The only writing I'm doing is on forums and in Sissy (my diary). Please keep my Daddy in your prayers, it would mean so much to me.


End file.
